The Players of Life: Journies
by James R. Carlson
Summary: Wow, I am sorry guys, especially to Christina and Braey who wish me to update. I had up to chapter 6 typed out and my computer crashed! The bloody devil craI'm no good at summaries so I'll just say it's a more dramatic and deeper look into the characters.
1. Prelude: Something Almost Angelic

Prelude: Something Almost Angelic  
Every life has a journey, and every journey has it's players. Many chose to ignore the inner points and spectrums of these players, passing them by as if they didn't matter.  
These are the stories of the players. These stories are the most sacred and treasured beings, and they are always overlooked.  
  
For many have heard of the infamous trio who walk among the grass and plains of Johto and Kanto, yet no one truly knows them. They don't even know themselves, granted any of their fellow travelers.  
Yet there is something that makes them connected, whether it be their love for adventure, their thirst for knowledge, or their common bon with that of Pokémon. But still, no one knows.  
  
For six years now the trio had dominated the world of Pokémon, and they had beaten everything and everyone they needed too.   
Ash Ketchum was now the youngest Pokémon Master ever, succeeding the notable Gary Oak. He had BI-world renowned fame and yet he was unhappy.   
Ash had first welcomed fame with open arms, hoping it would bring himself to a better understanding of respect and prosperity, but it didn't. All fame did was draw him farther away from those he cared for.  
  
*-*  
  
Ash awoke with the dawn's first gleam of light. The familiar look of a Pokécenter met his eyes as he scanned around for Pikachu.  
For his eldest and most loyal Pokémon was aging and would be found trying to go into a corner far from it's master, preparing to die. Ash knew Pikachu's days were numbered, but Nurse Joy of   
Azalea Town had said it had a good three years left.  
  
Hearing Pikachu's snores nearby, Ash sat up to get a better look. He smiled as he saw Pikachu nestled up by Misty, her arm draped over the electric rodent.   
Ash unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled over to Misty and Pikachu. For a second he thought of the prospect of taking Pikachu away from Misty's grasp, but he chose not to as he looked at her sleep.  
She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to take that away, he didn't want to disturb her. Sitting there in his boxers and worn black T-shirt, the sixteen-year-old boy from Pallet Town glowered at,  
whom in his opinion was, a beauty unlike any other. Misty had a beautiful face, nearly flawless, but she had a gorgeous spirit.  
  
In their earlier years together she had yelled at him more than she spoke, but in the recent year, Misty had changed to something even Ash couldn't put into words.   
Something almost angelic.  
  
So that was it, Misty was his angel; his gift from above. As he stared at her a stray red lock of hair fell in front of her face, covering her acute nose. Ash paused and gulped before reaching out and tucking it behind her ear.  
Misty yawned and Ash withdrew his hand immediately. Slowly Misty's lovely cerulean eyes opened halfway, just so she could see who it was. At first she smiled before blinking and sitting up erectly.  
  
"Were you watching me?" She exclaimed. Ash blinked and flushed before looking down at Pikachu, who was slowly awakening. Misty looked down as well and felt herself flush as well.   
::Of course, Pikachu. How silly of me!:: She smiled and handed the Pokémon to Ash. "Heh, sorry!"  
  
Ash gave a grin, "no problem." They smiled at each other a bit before laughing, Ash still holding on to a now squirming Pikachu.  
  
"Pi-pi Pikachuuu!" Pikachu groaned, trying to get loose of it's master's grip. Ash finally noticed and dropped Pikachu, allowing it to scurry over to Brock's bag with his homemade Pokéfood stashed inside.  
  
"Pikachu keeps getting smarter huh Ash?" Misty giggled. She faced Ash who was already looking her way. "Just like you."  
  
"Heyyy, wait a minute there Misty. I was never stupid..." Ash blinked before chuckling. "Ok, I get your point." He knew he had done some really sparatic and sometimes   
down-right moronic things in his past, and Misty was making that all too clear. But then again, she was complementing him, something Misty rarely did.  
  
"Hey Ash, remember that time you jumped into that river to save Phanpy?" She laughed. "You went straight over the falls and Brock and I had to pull you in."  
  
Ash scratched the back of his head smiling. The once baby Phanpy was now finally evolved into Donphan, and one of his strongest Pokémon.  
"That was a really long time ago huh?" Ash asked with a small grin. Misty nodded fondly, sitting cross-legged. She took out her barrette and a cascade of shimmering red hair fell to her shoulders.  
Ash just smiled, scratching his own tangled mess of black.  
  
"It was only awhile after we said good-bye to Tracey... Ash?" Misty gently narrowed her eyes at the look on Ash's face. "Did I say something?"  
  
"Huh?" Looking up, he gave a small smile, waving his hands to and fro. "Oh no it's nothing!" Misty gave a nod and for awhile no more words were exchanged between them.  
  
"Excuse me..." Misty stood up and walked towards the bathroom, her back to Ash the whole time. Silently Ash cursed as he watched her go.   
  
Making sure she was out of ear shot, Ash, himself, stood up. His fists clenched, as well as his teeth, he glared down at the floor.  
"I'm never gonna get that close to loosing her again!"  
  
(I know, mostly fluff, but it's just a starter for how deep I'm going to go into the characters and plot. You see, both Tracey and Brock are mentioned but aren't exactly   
"there". Granted Brock's asleep but he isn't actually engaging yet. C & C, R & R if you please, tell me what you think. I plan to write more either way... -J.R.C.) 


	2. Chapter One: Tell Me

Chapter Two: Tell Me  
"Are you talking to yourself again Ash?" Brock yawned and stretched his long arms to their full length. The satisfying crack of his back   
brought a smile to his face and a grimace to Ash's.  
  
"Do you have to do that so loud?" Ash asked, walking over to Pikachu. Brock gave a small nod as well as a mighty yawn. Grabbing his bag   
he saw Pikachu with the Pokéfood container, nearly empty.  
  
"Hey Pikachu! Stop that!" Brock scrambled to his bag, wrenching it from the Pokémon's grasp. "At least save some for Ninetales!"  
Brock had always loved his Vulpix dearly, but two or so years ago he came across a Fire Stone, accidentally evolving Vulpix by showing her it. Now she  
was a Ninetales, and not as close to Brock anymore, so naturally he just made her the best food, hoping she'd warm up to him again.  
  
"Don't be such a prude Brock." Picking up Pikachu, Ash returned to his sleeping bag, slowly stroking the Pokémon's head. Pikachu smiled and closed it's  
eyes, giggling every time Ash did so. Brock raised an eyebrow and crawled over to Ash.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice. Ash chose to ignore him and redirect his attention to Pikachu. Puzzled by  
Ash's sudden barrier, Brock paused before returning to his own sleeping bag.  
  
Ash closed his eyes and allowed the weight of his head to drop onto his chest. Thoughts started to buzz around inside of his head and he couldn't   
clear them, no matter how hard he tried. ::What am I doing? I'm letting the past screw up the future... never mind the present.:: He gave a heaving sigh as his mind traced   
back to the former company of Tracey. At first he had liked him, thinking it'd be nice to have a trio instead of a duo. But as time passed, Misty's infatuation with Tracey  
seemed too much to bare. It wasn't that he loved her, he was just protective of her, didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
It must be love.   
LOVE?!?!?   
Exactly. I think you two are just scared to show your feelings.   
  
Those words burned in Ash's mind everyday. Why did Tracey have to say that? Why? ::What did he ever know about feelings anyway, he never had any   
when he hit on Misty, what about me? Me and Misty. It was him that said we were in love.:: Ash gave a small smirk. He was contradicting himself again. At one moment he said he   
didn't love Misty, and on the contrary the next. The truth was, Ash didn't know how he felt about her. He was threatened by Tracey, especially when he secretly asked Misty to leave with him.  
There was a stab of pain and envious rage in Ash's heart. Misty had told Ash about Tracey's proposition and that she was thinking of going, but she wanted his O.K. It was up to him to say if   
she left him alone, or went with someone she obviously cared about.  
  
He had said no, in a bit of jealousy and selfishness, not for a second did he think of what Misty wanted. Then Ash began to think, what if he let her go? ::Would she be happier?   
Am I bogging her down?::  
  
"Heh..." Ash huffed. What was he thinking? He was way over analyzing this situation, getting himself revved up for no reason. ::Just let it go. She's here now, with you.   
Don't even think on Tracey anymore, you don't even have the slightest idea of where he is.:: And with that closing though Ash opened his eyes, only to meet with Misty's, giving him a bit of a jolt.  
  
"Wake up sleepy-head! You were dozing." Misty giggled. Ash gave a weak smiled before standing up, forgetting that he was still holding onto Pikachu. "Oh Pikachu, stop squirming..."  
Taking it, Misty allowed Pikachu to crawl up in her covers. "Aw, how cute." For a moment Ash thought Misty was going to compare him to Pikachu again, but she didn't, instead she walked over to Brock and poked him.   
"Some mother you are, letting him doze off like that, you know all Ash is, is a big sleepy-head. He'd fall asleep right there."  
  
"But uh..." Brock blinked, thinking of an answer, but let his mind have a rest as she just walked back over to her blankets without one. He couldn't put his finger on it, but   
something was different about Misty today, as well as Ash. Furrowing his brow he stored the information for later use as he pulled out his clothes for the day.  
  
The other two did the same; Ash: a black T-shirt, Jean jacket, jeans, and his old cap, and Misty: a pair of Jean shorts, a tank-top, and sandals. It was going to be a hot day,  
and once again she'd be the only one who wasn't steaming. She looked over to Ash, seeing him mumbling to himself, herself only catching a couple words, but they sparked an interest.  
"Why", "Tracey", "Misty", and "Me", were what she caught. With a sigh, she packed away her blankets, zipping up the bag, her key chains rattling. Ash looked over towards the noise,   
seeing various picture frames, pictures of; Misty, him, Brock, Togetic, Pikachu, a group picture... and Tracey. He blinked and stared at the picture of Tracey, his arm around Misty,  
both smiling. ::Just turn away Ash, just turn away.:: But he was too late, Misty had caught his stare.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked softly. He looked up and they met eyes, Ash's glare, and Misty's comforting gaze. "Is this about what happened with Tracey?"  
Ash didn't answer, but just averted his eyes to Pikachu who was snoozing on Misty's bag because she had taken away the covers. "Ash, you can tell me."  
  
At these words Ash looked at Misty and stayed silent for a bit before giving a small nod. ::There I said it..:: Then Ash smiled, and even  
he didn't know why. But he suddenly felt happy, was it getting it off his chest, or was it that maybe he was finally hinting at Misty. Whatever it was, it made   
Misty smile too, and even caused her to take off the key chain and throw it in the garbage can nearby.  
  
"There. All better." With a giggle Misty gave a large smile at Ash, causing him to flush. "Was that it the entire time Ash?"   
Getting nervous again, Ash scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well uh... I guess." He said. Of course that was it, but he didn't need to fully speak about his hatred for Tracey at the moment. With a small huff Ash shrugged.  
"Thanks Misty."  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes gently. "Your welcome." With that she stood up, grabbing her clothes. "Um, I'm gonna go get dressed now, 'kay?" Ash nodded with pink cheeks.  
  
"Oh, okay." He watched her once again walk to the bathroom and disappear behind the door. He felt sort of weird now, never before had she told him she  
was going anywhere, she usually just left. It sort of made him feel important. Laughing to himself, Ash walked over to the trash can and picked up the key chain.  
  
::I'm making sure this thing is destroyed.:: His eyes wandered to the bathroom. Misty had let it go rather easy, maybe she still had feelings for him, even   
though it was so long ago. ::I just don't know...:: He pocketed it and grabbed his clothes, making for the men's room.  
  
Brock sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at the ground, replaying what had just happened. Ash and Misty were in an in-depth conversation, and he had caught   
Tracey's name in it. He gave a small smirk, crossing his arms. So after all this time Ash was still jealous, and Misty still had a crush on Tracey. It was that obvious. ::Hm, maybe I'm wrong.::   
Leaving it at that the eldest of the trio picked up his own clothes and walked to the bathroom just as Misty came out.  
  
"Hey Misty?" Brock asked. Misty stopped and looked at Brock showing he got her attention. "I don't mean to budge into your business but you can't just forget about Tracey like that."  
  
"What do you mean Brock?" She asked, cocking her head slightly. "I still remember him." Brock just shrugged and walked in, leaving Misty at a cliff hanger. Misty paused and looked at   
the ground for a moment before eyeing the trash can. "I really don't want to hurt Ash but..." Looking over her shoulder to make sure Ash wasn't coming out she walked over to the trash can looking for the key chain.  
  
Ash walked out and stopped in his tracks, seeing Misty. Anger boiled inside of him, his hatred of Tracey growing even more, but now some of that anger transferred to Misty. Why was she  
looking for that stupid key chain? Why did she still care about him? Then the anger subsided and turned into dejection. He wasn't as important anymore. Turning he went back into the bathroom letting his pajamas drop  
to the ground. Ash leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"I thought I could tell you."  
  
(Well, now the story is sort of starting to develop, next chapter will really get into it. I hope it measures up to the first  
chapter's standards, I really liked this chapter as well, involved Brock more. Once again, any critiques or comments are appreciated. J.R.C.) 


	3. Chapter Two: False Sweep

Chapter Two: False Sweep  
  
To trust someone is to pour your soul into them, giving them your thoughts and secrets, entrusting that they'd keep them safe.   
To believe in someone is to do only half. Half the emotion and half the love. Who can say that one person could truly trust another, for human beings   
are quite the neurotic and unattainable. Was it even possible to believe in someone? Truly? It was a mystery only the determined tried to solve, but   
they always failed.  
  
Ash was one of those people. In his mind he swore he didn't see the picture, or Misty looking for it. He was being his stubborn self,  
and no matter how hard he thought on it and wished it to be a dream, reality sank in. And it sank in hard.  
  
Dropping his hat in front of his brow, Ash heaved a sigh before finally giving up. It wasn't worth it. ::It's her decision and her's alone.::   
He felt the key chain in his palm and squeezed it tight. With a curse he walked out of the bathroom, leaving his pajamas on the floor. Ash kept his head lowered   
as he walked to Misty, not wanting to look at her, just in spite of himself. He stopped in front of her and held out his palm, revealing the key chain. He could hear  
her gasp of surprise, and it showed for he shivered. Feeling Misty's fingers on his palm he lowered his head even more. She was taking it, she was remembering.  
Closing his hand, Ash looked up, seeing her looking at him.  
  
"Ash..." She whispered. He didn't move. "Why?" Misty's eyes started to water, why did he take it? Why did he know? Why did he care so much?   
Ash kept the same emotionless expression and continued to look at Misty before finally lowering his head again.  
  
"Oh gee Misty, I'm sorry." He muttered. There was no reply and Ash felt a sudden sweep of emotion engulf his senses. He wasn't sure if it   
was guilt, love, hatred, or just plain disappointment, but he betted on the latter. "I just thought-"  
  
"Thought what Ash!?!" Misty yelled, throwing the key chain to the floor, it's glass shattering across the tile. Ash winced, remembering   
this all too well from the years before. He looked to Misty, not startled or angry, but sad. Misty glared at him with her brow furrowed before gasping and  
covering her mouth. She hadn't yelled in years.  
  
Ash gulped, averting his eyes downwards to the shattered key chain. "I... I'm sorry." He turned to leave but Misty enveloped him in a hug.  
They both froze, Misty's eyes shut tightly and Ash's wide open. There they stood in the same position, Misty starting to sob into Ash's shoulder. For a moment  
he felt like hugging her back, but he didn't. There was something in his head that told him not to, so he stood there rigid, trying his best not to show any emotion.  
Misty sniffed and looked to Ash's profile, seeing his wide black eyes and clenched jaw. At first glance she thought he was crying, but as   
she looked at him, she could tell that was the last thing on his mind. Slowly she allowed her arms to drop off him, Ash still showing no movement.  
  
"A-Ash?" Misty choked. He turned his head to her, seeing her in tears. Allowing his jaw to drop a little, Ash's eyes returned to their normal   
state. He made to say something, but words failed him as he saw Misty cross her arms and lowered her head in stifled sobs.  
  
Brock leaned on the doorway of the men's room, watching the two with a look of annoyance. Why couldn't those two ever just be themselves and  
now get mixed up with others? With a sigh he walked forward a bit, not taking notice to Pikachu who was playing with the water fountain. Other things were on his mind,  
mostly involving Ash and Misty. He had known the two for quite some time, off and on within the past six years, and never had they connected. And that had kept him content.  
He had his own plans but this sudden surprise had off set them. Brock continued to watch them, noticing the tension, hoping it would only subside.  
  
::God dammit Ash, look what you've done!:: Ash allowed his eyes to close in disgust with himself. If he wouldn't have been so jealous. Suddenly his eyes   
snapped open as he took a quick glance to the broken key chain. He was jealous? That was it, he was jealous of Tracey and Misty's relationship. One he had never experienced.   
Ash smiled and put a hand on one of Misty's shoulders. She looked up and saw Ash's smiling face. Instantly she smiled back, her cerulean eyes shining from the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said. Ash blinked before laughing, joined in by Misty short after. In the midst of it Misty leaned in and wrapped her arms around   
Ash's neck, hugging him tightly while leaning her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash flushed, his arms by his side, before he too hugged Misty, gently laying his hands on her back.  
With a smile he closed his eyes and allowed himself to just relax, for the first time in quite awhile. Misty too was smiling, but her eyes were open, that was until Ash hugged her,   
sending a chill down her spine. After awhile she reopened her eyes but her glamourous smile diminished. Standing not too far away was Brock, staring at her and Ash with a menacing  
glare. For around a minute Misty and Brock exchanged glances before Misty finally buried her head in Ash's shoulder. It was the first time she had seen Brock so angry, in fact, she   
had never seen him angry, he just couldn't hold a grudge.  
  
Ash finally ended the hug, pulling away slightly, giving Misty the gist. They looked at each other, both in smiled before they turned each meeting with the glare of Brock.   
Before Ash could really register the look on Brock's face, his expression changed to it's usual happy self.  
  
"Ready to go you guys?" Brock asked with a big smile. Ash nodded and they started talking about what they were going to do in Goldenrod City that day.   
For it was one of the largest Pokémon cities and the trio were quite the adventurers. Misty meanwhile walked behind them as the trio exited the Pokémart, taking the liberty of   
carrying Pikachu. Occasionally Brock would look back at her with the same glare or with a dazzling smile, while Misty just stared at him, her brow furrowed. ::What's the big idea?::  
  
(O.K.... hopefully it's starting to follow a plot line now, that would be helpful. The next chapter won't come for awhile, basically because it's going to be much longer... and I'm really   
busy with work and such. Some deal, R & R, C & C if you please. - J.R.C.) 


End file.
